Elite High
by thinkerbella
Summary: crossover beetween Twilight and Gossip Girl.my first fanfic hope you like it..CHUCK/EDWARD-BLAIR/BELLA..all human..high school story of love and friendship and everything that goes with that..enjoy!DAN/SERENA-EMMETT/ROSALIE-ALICE/JASPER-JENNY/NATE


**HIGH ELITE**

**Author`s note:**

**DISCLAIMER:I own nothing unfortunately **

**This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it..rewiew please..i have some great ideas for this story,this is just a short beginning..love you all and thank you so much for reading..!!**

It was early September morning, the first day of a new school year. Blair Waldorf was standing in front of her mirror, doing her hair while talking to her best friend Arianna Spencer through the speakerphone.

"I'm gonna miss you B. I` m so sad you decided to go live in Forks with your dad and his _boyfriend."_-Arianna said_._

"Yeah, well I didn't exactly saw it coming, either but as my mother always says: sometimes we just need to go along with surprises that life throws us.

And that` s exactly what I` m about to do. I need to do this; this is my second chance, my start over.

Sorry A but I've gotta go, got a bus to catch or else I'll be late for school. Miss ya, talk to you later."

"Me, too. Bye."

Blair swiftly picked up her Gucci bag from the floor, ran down the stairs, said hello and goodbye to her father and ran out of the house. She wasn't accustomed to having to go to school on a school bus. Back in NY she had her own limo and a driver that drove her wherever and whenever she needed to go. She knew that her old habits weren't exactly normal for an average teenager but there wasn't anything average about her old life. She lived or better said used to live in Upper East Side, Manhattan, the place where the richest of the richest lived. She partied a lot, spent a lot, didn't care about anything other than herself and her own needs, neglected people who loved her and wished nothing but the best for her. Shortly, she became a spoilt little brat, the kind of person she never wanted to be. That's why she agreed to come and live with her father in that little town that was nothing like big, shiny New York. After her father "came out" and divorced her mother, he decided to drop everything and start over in a completely different place. Well, it definitely was different. Forks was a small town in Washington State and it was a place where everyone knew everyone and where no secrets were allowed. There, he met Ramon, a Frenchman who owned a local mall, the only local mall. They fell in love and soon after that moved in together, bought a house and made a room for Blair in case she wanted to visit. She decided to not just visit them but to stay with them. She decided to become a good, considerate person, nothing like her old self. She decided to start over, make new acquaintances and just blend with the others. She broke up with her boyfriend Jackson back in NY and made up her mind to focus only on school and friends, no romances allowed. After everything that had happened with Jackson, she firmly believed she was never going to let herself love anyone again.

Little did she know.

On the other side of the town, the local, infamous "player" Chuck Bass was examining his shiny brown hair in the mirror, thinking about his latest score. And yes, by the score I'm not referring to his yesterday` s touchdown but to his latest female conquest. The girl's name was Philippa and she was the new girl in school even though she transferred to Forks High in the last semester. Since the school only had around 500 students, a newbie was considered a newbie until there was a new newbie, which happened every decade or so. Chuck liked to think of himself as the hottest guy in the world which he probably was. He was tall, athletic, had thick brown hair and the most beautiful hazel eyes. His look was magnetic and there wasn't a single female who was able to resist his charms. Even teachers had a hard time keeping themselves together around him. He used that to get what he wanted and it all worked just fine for him. He and his two sisters, Jennifer and Serena, were the closest thing that the school had to a royal family. Other than their great looks they had brains and lots of money since their father had been a surgeon, a successful surgeon even before they were born. Not only did Chuck have all that, he was the captain of the school` s football team. His sister Serena was the head cheerleader and Jennifer ran the school papers and was the most talented actress the school had ever seen.

So yeah, Chuck had loads of reasons to think of himself as invincible, which to everyone's eye he truly was. He had had every girl he'd wanted or had thought had wanted and believed the things weren't about to change. There was one thing, though, that he never experienced and that was true love. Even though he seemed happy about the way things were he'd always wondered what was so special about that feeling everyone seemed to talk of with great joy in their eyes. His sisters were just one example of that- they had amazing relationships with their boyfriends and had been so much happier ever since they had fallen in love. He'd already thought he was never going to find out what love was.

Little did he know.

**If I made some mistakes while writing I'm sorry..PLEASE REWIEW and tell me if I should hire a beta reader..thank you..lots and lots of love.. **


End file.
